mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Arabella Ashe
(('''OOC Note: '''This is a work in progress, please do not use anything besides rumors IC, without permission. Metagaming is not tolerated.)) Biography Family History Father: Markus Ashe is a Pureblood. He was once a Slytherin Perfect when he was in school. He was known for his brutal, random out breaks of anger. He was feared by many and loved by only those who understood what it really meant to be a Slytherin. With his father always implanting in his brain how to be the perfect child, wizard and snake he made she to pass his genes on to his daughter Arabella. Lately he is best known for his feats against his enemies. He had strong anti muggle views and thought even lower of them if they were not European. He met his wife, Alice, when he was walking through the streets of London. He fell in love with her, but later divorced her realizing that loving her made him weaker. Mother: Alice Quinn (Alice Ashe) is a muggle. She was lucky enough to meet Markus and have a baby girl before their tragic divorce. She was left, alone with a three year old baby and had to get money any way she could. She worked as a hair dresser, going from place to place working. She even exploited Arabella's natural talents, putting her in pageants to win money. Alice has avoided anything to do with her ex husband. She does not like that Arabella is a witch and had a hard time dealing with her daughter being a Slytherin. Although she tries to shelter Arabella, Arabella rebels from her. Little does Arabella know her mother just loves her so much and is afraid she will turn into her father. Grandfather: Matthew Ashe was a professor at Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts as a child. He taught Markus everything he knew. He was an abusive father, trying to teach his son what it's like to be powerful and not scared of anything. He always believed fear was for the weak, for the muggles. He hated muggles so finding out his son was married to one, he disowned him. When he heard that Markus and Alice got a divorce he couldn't be more happy. Before getting to reconnect with his son he was murdered. It was unknown who killed him, but his body was found floating in a river. Very little was known about Alice's family. And very little was important to Arabella's life. As an heir to the Ashe Family, Arabella was eventually not allowed to talk to muggles and had to deny her muggle side. Although she was still allowed to talk to her mother. Step Mom: Libby Ashe is Arabella's step mom. She is a pureblood Slytherin. She met Arabella at the train station and isntantly fell in love with her. She always wanted a daughter but instead only had one boy. Her and Arabella soon became close and Alice was jealous. Libby was known for being popular and manipulative. She was incapable of actually feeling love. Her beliefs were much Markus'. Muggles were slow forms of humans, Hufflepuffs shouldn't even be a house and Gryfinnors were nothing but stuck up toads. She is the definition of beauty, grace and poise. Step Brother: Jayce Hallingsworth is Arabella's stop brother. He is also a pureblood Slytherin. He attends Durmstrang and is the most desirable boy there. He once went to Hogwarts but after finding out about the foolish trouble Jayce got into Libby and Markus thought it would be best for him to go to a stricter school if he was going to fore fill the family legacy. Early Life Arabella was raised by her mother Alice. Her father left her at a young age but secretly kept in contact with her once she got her magic. By the age of 6, Arabella was a dancer, pageant queen and a model. She was well known in Europe for her talents. The only time she was allowed to leave Europe was to promote herself in other countries, she was never allowed to talk to random people and often times felt alone. She discovered her magic when she lost a pageant. The winning girl went up to her to tell Arabella what a great job she did and out of anger, Arabella accidently set a ring of fire around the girl. She ran away in fear, for she had no idea she even had magic blood. Her mother was horrified to know that her daughter had gotten magical powers and shut her in the house forever where Arabella continued to dance. In the middle of the night when she was 6, she heard her father's voice. She snuck out of her room to listen to their conversation where she found out her family's hidden secret. Since then, she was in contact with her father in secret where he taught her small spells and showed her all the ropes to getting to Hogwarts and being a young witch. Education at Hogwarts Years 1-4 Year 5 Physical Appearance Arabella is a short, curvy blonde. Her eyes are light brown and she has naturally long eyelashes. She wears minimal makeup because she is always to lazy to put it on. Her hair is curly and has a side bang that covers her eyes, sometimes when she's feeling extra ambitious she puts all her hair to one side so people could actually see her face. Her skin is pale, with rosy cheeks. Personality and Traits Arabella is a very outgoing person. She loves meeting new people all the time and gets bored talking to the same people over and over. Although she has many friends, she only likes to be close and open up to a few people. She is loyal to her house and anyone she deems worthy of her time. Arabella's personality differs from person to person. If she is close to you, she has the best personality. She is sweet, funny and sassy. She loves to have a good time and is mostly laid back. If she's not your biggest fan she can come off cold and even rude. She hates to lose and is very competitive. She tends to be the life of the party when around friends. Habits: Arabella is constantly fixing her hair, and looking in the mirror to make sure she looks okay. She has been trained to keep her image up since she was a little girl and is a bit of a perfectionist. She gets very defensive very easily. This could cause her to lose her temper and say horrible things to people. She also is a notorious flirt. It just comes out, she can't always help it. Magical Abilities and Skills Hobbies * Dancing * Listening to music (including Muggle) * Exploring * Watching Muggle Movies * Looking at Muggle Fashion Possessions * Her wand * A picture of her family all together * A small book of spells * A locket with a picture of her parents inside * Muggle Magazines Rumors Arabella is as heartless as her father. She will never understand friendship or love. - A jealous Hufflepuff Arabella hides in the dungeons because she is afraid of the sun. - A nosy Ravenclaw Relationships Katrina Lebeau Katrina is Arabella's childhood best friend. Arabella knew Katrina since she was nine and their parents were very good friends. Katrina tends to bring out the worst in Arabella and Arabella never notices. They share a lot of things, senses of style, boys they like, and they're very headstrong in their ways. They have each other's backs and will do whatever it takes to defend each other. Mark Firley Arabella's favorite frenemy. When together in public they are rude and just plain nasty toward each other. Most people assume they hate each other. When alone they are nice to each other and talk about personal things but still pick fun at each other. They never admit their friendship or even that they like each other to other people but deep down inside they are really good friends. Teival Aiken Arabella's ex boyfriend. They dated for along time and were happy but after rumors of him and his best friend Lilibeth Bennet dating Arabella accused them and T was not having it. He broke up with her and she was devastated. The two are always hostile toward each other and seemly hate each other. Whether Arabella still has feelings or not is uncertain to even her but their relationship is definitely over. Category:Slytherins Category:Students